


Let me

by Shadowdianne



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: GodandMonsters1996 asked for one and only thing: Smut. That and for the powers of Hell to appear on our doorstep with the completely sexy Madam Satan.





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

> PS: There is spanking involved. In case that’s not your cup of tea feel free to skip this story.

 

* * *

Prickling the pad of her right finger and watching as a weak stream of blood danced in front of her eyes as the silencing spell rush towards the walls of the room, Lilith turned just as quickly with a devious smirk playing on her lips. Eyes dark, she sauntered towards were Zelda was already waiting for her, a brow raised and the smoke of her sempiternal cigarette tinting the air around her fingers greyish white.

The demoness chuckled as she let herself enjoy the dress Zelda wore, the hugging fabric a deep blue that captured the lights twinkling from both nightstands at both sides of her bed in a hazy glow, one that was caught on Zelda’s rings as the witch expelled some of the smoke with one deep sigh, the purring sound that elicited one Lilith wasn’t sure if it was hers or the witch’s.

“The spell is done.” She murmured, rising her right hand and calling for the shadows that were her realm to inhabit, the form of a whip quickly coiling around her extended fingers. “But remember, you are not supposed to scream. Not until I let you.”

She had been doing this for a long, long time and still, the sheer hunger that hit Zelda’s eyes when the pupils zeroed on the leather whip that suddenly waited for her was something she was still surprised by every time the witch asked for it. Chest heaving beneath a neckline so pronounced it would very well have been a strapless dress, the witch let the hovering hand that hold the cigarette fall ever so slightly, one foot already moving, decided to approach the demoness.

Which was something that even if Lilith enjoyed, thoroughly, wasn’t what she had in mind at the moment. Quickly stepping forward and trapping the hand between her free one, she eyed Zelda with half-lidded lips, one hip cocked in what she suspected was just a little “too” dramatic for a move. Lips parting, she lowered her grasp from the witch’s hand to her wrist, her painted nails a striking contrast against Zelda’s pale skin. One that only grew when she dug ever so slightly into the flesh, a gasp escaping Zelda’s lips as she maintained her gaze, chin proudly raised and not a drop of doubt on her quickly darkening eyes.

Slowly, ever so slowly and keeping her eyes trained on Zelda, Lilith rose her other hand, the tip of the whip caressing Zelda’s upper thigh, barely pressing down but insistent enough for the witch to be able to feel it. Moving her hand up, letting the whip travel from Zelda’s thigh to her navel, to her diaphragm, stopping just there, she ducked her head and kissed her wrist, veins pumping blood just a few inches away from her lips.

She maybe not be in Hell anymore but the taste of wanton desire left the same aftertaste on the air, one she was able to pick as she kissed the skin twice, then thrice before she let go Zelda’s hand, cigarette finally falling to the floor. Where she, with one simple movement, quashed it.

“On your knees.” She muttered, channeling her power once again, shadows growing around them both as she spoke, traveling up her body, up the dress she herself wore, tighter than Zelda’s, darker as well and with just enough leather accents to be more than obvious why she had chosen it.

She saw a glimmer of defiance on Zelda’s eyes. One that spoke of how the witch was considering to not follow her order, see how far she would be able to push her boundaries before being rewarded. And, any other night, Lilith would probably have followed that route, but they haven’t been able to see each other much throughout the week, their moments stolen and short and she did not want to hide under the pretense, the roleplay, that she was about to punish Zelda when what she wanted was for her to feel desired.

Which was the reason why she pressed the whip slightly more forcefully down the woman’s chest and arched a brow.

“I want to see you wreathing, gasping, mewling.” She stopped as the witch swallowed and oh, how much she absolutely loved to see her like this, the usually opinionated woman rendered a mess when she was presented with something she usually asked in between growled words that got bitten as soon as Lilith was close enough for her to be kissed. Deepening her voice, making it sweet, thick, she asked the final question, the one that would start the game. “Will you give that to me?”

A nod, one short, quick, but one that made Lilith want to simply grasp the woman’s cheeks and kiss her just like Zelda had done moments before they both had entered into the room, ruining her lipstick, scrapping it from her lips.

She lowered the whip down the woman’s body, stopping just above her sex and, with a lower pitch, asked again.

“On your knees.”

Zelda complied, her movements swift as she did so, never leaving Lilith’s while the demoness stared at her, tongue pressed against the back of her teeth, waiting.

It wasn’t until the copper-colored witch was in position when Lilith asked for the shadows to come up once more, cold tendrils rising to meet Zelda’s body, slowly turning her dress into cinders, letting those fall to the woman’s lap in a myriad of burning specs that disintegrated as soon as they touched the floor. Naked and with only her usual jewels draped around her neck, Zelda looked even more ravishing for the mother of demons.

Standing in front of her, Lilith sighed and rose the whip again, enough for the tip to press between Zelda’s breasts, a small and quickly disappearing mark marring her flesh the second she lifted the whip from there, sliding it higher until it was on the witch’s chin.

“You look gorgeous.” The demoness muttered and she almost chuckled at the way her words affected Zelda, the challenge of not speaking growing more and more difficult with each passing second.

Letting out a shuddering gasp, the witch closed her eyes, squaring her shoulders and presenting herself, hands lax on her lap, back perfectly aligned. The simple gesture made Lilith bit her bottom lip, feasting on the sight.

Walking towards the right side of the other woman, letting the whip rest flat for a moment longer before she moved it away, she waited until Zelda opened her eyes once again, a glimmer of the moment the witch let her submissive side come out to play eliciting a soft growl on her side.

“Do you want this?” She heard herself whisper, a question she knew was important, even after how Zelda had walked her through the house, burning desire hot on her fingers where she had touched it.

A simple nod, followed by the barest of movements from her lips, not enough to drag any sound with them, was everything she needed as Zelda moved forward, hands on the floor now, back slightly arched.

Moving the whip so it touched the skin and muscles just between the witch’s shoulder blades, Lilith marveled at the goosebumps that the caress left on its wake.

“I want you to breathe deeply.” She said, a whisper that felt as if filling the whole room, her own sex clenching. “To feel everything.” The additional note elicited a second shudder from the witch, the feel of power and need to give her everything, anything, pumping through the demoness arm. “And once that’s done…”

“ _I will take care of you.”_

The thought came like a blazing thunder, one that made her swallow a sob as she rose her arm, the sound of the whip cutting through air as it rose and fell, a gasped breath crawling out of Zelda’s mouth.

And then a second, a third.

_“Let me feel it. Let me feel you.”_

The thought was powerful enough to call the shadows and the night, covering them both, uniting them together as she, no, Zelda, was the one who rose the arm higher, slightly higher before letting it fall once more. Zelda, no, both, bit into their index finger, the bolt of pain running up their hand as her teeth sank, her entire body freezing, pleasure growing with every passing second, the searing pain on her ass burning through her as she wanted, gasped, for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, bit of framework here and this is Lucía speaking, not Dianne if we want to play with the idea of internet alter-egos. The story was framed and was pointed out in several instances that Zelda was the one asking for the spanking. I must repeat that here because I would not feel good with the part of me that has been on Lilith’s ends of things. Which is the reason why I took several moments and put more emphasis on the beginning section, focusing on what leads to it and less on focusing on how Lilith in this case carries the roleplaying to a place in which the spanking is not framed as being a punishment. Again, that roleplaying can be both rewarding and hot as hell for the people involved but for this one I didn’t feel it true. However, a couple of things: a) always ask, fucking please, always be sure b) if this particular story has made you uncomfortable or wish for this to be remade -and I mean you in the plural not only monsters here- I will happily do several edits out of this one. I’ve both read and played out scenarios like the one described above, and I would not want to play with anyone’s triggers here for the sake of smutty work. Which is the reason why at the beginning of the fic I wrote “spanking” as a warning. Just in case.  
> Ok, here ends my author’s note. On with the usual schedule.


End file.
